Friday night I crash your party
by scholastik
Summary: Spoilers pour les Sneak Peeks de l'épisode 5x15 : Unfaithful. Ceci étant dit, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, si ce n'est que c'est ma vision de quelque chose de prédit dans les sneak peeks.


**Titre :** Friday night I crash your party

**Auteur:** Scholastik

**Bêta :** Loa25 que je remercie pour ses conseils avisés et sa relecture

**Disclaimers :** House MD et les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Spoilers :** Spoilers pour l'un des Sneak Peeks de l'épisode 515 (Unfaithful)

Pairing : Huddy (même si c'est peu présent)

**Genre :** Drama

**Rating :** PG - 13, T

Avertissement : Le PG-13 n'a pas été donné à la légère, j'utilise un vocabulaire cru à certains endroits, il fait mention d'alcool, et je fais référence à la drogue au cours de cette fic.

Résumé : House invité à un événement familial ? Vous pensez vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ...

**N/A :** C'est un One Shot, vous pouvez le lire comme ça. Ce n'est pas du tout une prédiction de ce qui va se passer dans l'épisode, juste mon esprit un peu "dark and twisted" comme dirait l'héroïne d'une autre série médicale, qui s'est emparé de ces personnages et qui en a fait un peu n'importe quoi.

Il y a une légère inspiration musicale pour cet OS, "You may be right" de Billy Joel que vous pouvez trouver sur youtube, si vous y tenez.

Et dernière chose, j'ai une idée de sequel/suite ... suivant les avis je verrai si je l'écris ou pas.

**Friday night I crash your party.**

Visibilité réduite et risque d'aqua-planning c'est ce que tout bon présentateur du point-route aurait annoncé si on lui avait demandé de résumer la situation sur la route. Mais ça n'avait jamais empêché Gregory House de rentrer chez lui en moto. Et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela allait changer. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne connaissait pas la route en plus. Il avait parcouru les quelques kilomètres qui séparaient la confortable maison de la doyenne de l'hôpital et son appartement à plusieurs reprises. Et puis Cuddy pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, il n'en restait pas moins que s'il était sur la route à cet instant même, c'était sa faute. L'arrivée du parasite n'avait pas vraiment arrangé l'état de leur pseudo-relation, non pas qu'il avait envie d'un changement. Non, ce dont il avait besoin c'est que les choses se calment qu'on en revienne à ses bonnes vieilles blagues salaces et aux heures de clinique supplémentaires. Au lieu de ça, il y avait eu un emménagement dans son bureau, l'arrivée d'un gnome braillard, une série de farces et attrapes qui auraient semblé cruelles à tout autre que lui et enfin une invitation à une cérémonie religieuse en l'honneur du gnome qu'elle avait apparemment renommé Rachel. Invitation à laquelle il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de répondre de façon positive.

Non, ses plans étaient beaucoup plus simples. Cuddy avait fait en sorte qu'il ne soit pas de garde du week-end, dans l'espoir qu'il considère ne serait-ce qu'une seconde son invitation. Il avait, l'espace d'un instant, pensé qu'elle essayait d'utiliser la psychologie inversée pour s'assurer qu'il ne vienne pas. Mais, il n'imaginait pas la Cuddy qui s'extasiait devant la manière dont une gamine de deux mois jouait avec sa couverture, utiliser un subterfuge aussi grossier. Non, c'était plus vraisemblablement sa façon officielle de lui présenter des excuses pour la semaine précédente. Mais finalement, peu importait, qu'elle ait voulu ou qu'elle n'ait pas voulu qu'il vienne. Il avait un long week-end devant lui, un marathon The L Word, un congélateur plein de tout ce que les croisés anti mal bouffe haïssaient le plus, et s'il se rappelait bien, une bonne bouteille de bourbon posée à côté de la télévision. Bien sûr, sa cuisse était plus douloureuse que d'habitude mais entre la vicodine et l'alcool, il trouverait bien le moyen de s'assommer pour s'installer dans un brouillard confortable. Oui, ses plans étaient plutôt simples.

Tout aurait du se dérouler comme il l'avait prévu, si un léger incident de parcours n'était pas venu perturber cette belle programmation. Il était rentré plus tard que d'habitude, vers 18h, s'était écroulé dans son canapé, avait avalé une dose non-orthodoxe de vicodine, et avait entrepris de se passionner pour les ébats de Serena et de Dan en attendant le début des aventures des lesbiennes de Los Angeles ... Ce n'était qu'une demie heure plus tard, lorsqu'il avait tendu la main vers la bouteille de whisky qu'il avait remarqué que son beau programme comprenait une brèche de taille. Il y avait à peine de quoi remplir un dé à coudre avec le liquide ambré qui stagnait au fond du flacon. Et il n'y avait pas une goutte d'alcool dans tout son appartement. Oh il aurait pu aller en acheter, ça n'était pas hors de sa portée. Il avait juste parié avec lui-même, que pour 2009, il ne boirait que de l'alcool qu'il n'aurait pas payé. C'était un pari stupide, mais c'était aussi le genre de pari qu'il évitait de briser au bout d'un mois.

Et c'était à cet instant là que les mots de Cuddy lui étaient revenus en tête ... "Beaucoup de vin", "Des gens dont vous pourrez vous moquer silencieusement". Les raisons pour lesquelles il avait décidé de se faire porter pâle pour cette pseudo-cérémonie se comptaient encore en grand nombre mais le vin suffisait à faire contre-poids. Dans son souvenir, Cuddy avait des goûts plutôt satisfaisants quand il s'agissait de choisir un grand crû. Et même si elle servait une abominable piquette, ça suffirait sûrement à lui faire oublier sa cuisse pour un moment. Pour la deuxième partie de son argumentation par contre ... Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de mettre ses sarcasmes en sourdine. Si Cuddy avait encore l'illusion qu'il était devenu une sorte de House-light, elle allait vite se rendre compte que ce genre de choses n'existaient que dans ses fantasmes.

C'était donc comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé à la Simchat Bat de la petite Rachel Cuddy. Il avait fait en sorte d'avoir vingt-cinq minutes de retard pour faire bonne mesure et avait pris bien soin de faire le maximum de bruit en ouvrant la porte, suspendant son manteau et s'installant dans le coin du salon que Cuddy avait réservé à la cérémonie. Il s'était attiré quelques regards réprobateurs, notamment ceux d'une femme entre deux âges qui devait être la mère de Cuddy, il l'avait eue au téléphone quelques mois auparavant mais il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années. Ce n'était pas la seule à s'être retournée quand il était entré, et si House ne se trompait pas, il y avait dans la salle, la sœur de Cuddy, qui était venue, Dieu soit loué, sans ses marmots. Aussi une infirmière de Plainsboro ainsi que deux médecins qu'il était sûr d'avoir déjà croisé en obstétrique. Il y avait cinq autres personnes qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, et bien sûr Wilson. Son entrée semblait déjà oubliée cependant, le rabbin avait commencé à prononcer la bénédiction d'usage :

"Lui qui Bénit Sarah et Rébecca, Rachel et Léa, et la prophétesse Myriam et Abigaël et la Reine Esther, fille d'Abi'hayil — puisse-t-Il bénir cette chère fille, et que son nom (dans l'assemblée d'Israël) soit Rachel fille de Lisa avec bonne chance et en une heure bénie; Puisse-t-elle grandir en bonne santé, dans la paix et la tranquillité; Puissent son père et sa mère ...

- A propos ... vous pensez qu'on doit appeler le dernier avec lequel vous avez eu un one night stand pour confirmer la paternité ? "

Le commentaire avait été fait à mi-voix, mais dans le but avoué d'être entendu par la plupart des convives. Et apparemment il avait réussi, Cuddy lança un sourire d'excuse à sa mère dont l'expression actuelle était plus proche de la maîtresse de maison découvrant des moisissures dans son salon que de celle de la grand mère gâteau. Le rabbin quant-à-lui avait froncé les sourcils dans une moue qui se voulait interrogative. Non sans lui avoir lancé un regard de reproche, Wilson lui fit signe de continuer.

"Puissent son père et sa mère voir sa joie et son mariage, et ses fils, être riches et honorés; Et puissent-ils vivre en bonne santé jusqu'un âge avancé; Et qu'ainsi soit Sa volonté, et disons, Amen !".

Cuddy avait choisi de rappeler la création, et peu après le rabbin allumait les bougies sur la menorah qui avait autrefois été installée dans l'une des bibliothèques du salon. House savait qu'il aurait du se taire, mais la tentation était trop grande, et puis il n'avait fait aucune promesse de bonne tenue.

"C'est une sacrée promotion pour ces bougies. Ça n'est pas celle que vous aviez installées dans la chambre à coucher pour notre partie à trois avec Wilson ?"

Son ton était encore plus bas que la première fois, juste assez pour que ses plus proches voisins puissent l'entendre, ce qui incluait la mère de Cuddy et Cuddy. Cette dernière rougit violemment, tentant de cacher au mieux son embarras. C'était normal. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre en avant lors d'une cérémonie consacrée à sa "bientôt fille adoptive". Elle était donc prête à accepter l'humiliation devant sa mère pour préserver sa sacro-sainte Rachel. Toute information de ce genre était bonne à prendre et House commençait à penser qu'il n'était finalement peut-être pas en train de perdre sa soirée. Et il n'avait même pas commencé à boire.

Les rituels religieux prirent fin. Il ne vit pas l'utilité de faire des commentaires supplémentaires. Il avait une petite quantité de réflexions concernant l'hypocrisie de cette cérémonie religieuse qu'il pourrait sortir durant le repas si rien de mieux ne se présentait. Cuddy les guida vers la table avant de rejoindre sa propre place, elle prit soin de passer derrière House pour lui glisser sur un ton plutôt menaçant :

"Ne pensez pas que je vais oublier ça. Et n'imaginez pas continuer. Je vous promets que la vie que je vous ferai mener à l'hôpital vous fera regretter de ne pas être déjà en Enfer si vous poursuivez vos réflexions déplacées. La semaine dernière n'aura été qu'un avant goût."

Apparemment, elle avait oublié ses bonnes dispositions, il y était pour quelque chose, il avait deux fois franchi la ligne, mais après tout ...

"Mais, Cuddles ... c'est vous qui avez insisté pour que je sois ici. Je serais une bonne influence pour Rachel apparemment."

Il avait lâché les derniers mots en direction de la mère de la doyenne, obtenant les yeux levés au ciels qu'il avait espéré provoquer ...

"Taisez-vous, House !"

Le ton était cassant, n'admettant aucune réplique et House considéra qu'il était peut-être plus sage d'attendre avant de lancer une des réparties dont il avait le secret.

Pendant la première partie du repas, il entreprit d'entretenir une conversation courante avec sa voisine. Il se trouvait qu'elle connaissait Cuddy par le cours de yoga auquel cette dernière assistait. Maîtrise du stress était l'un des premiers objectifs du cours. Tout en parlant avec elle, il était déterminé à continuer à mettre Cuddy mal à l'aise, c'est pourquoi il ponctuait ses phrases avec des mots tels que "sexe", "préliminaires" ou tout autre vocabulaire adéquat et faisait en sorte de monter d'un ton à chaque fois qu'il en prononçait un, donnant ainsi à l'entière tablée une fausse idée de ce dont il parlait réellement avec sa voisine.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient presque au dessert, House pouvait dire que Cuddy n'avait pas menti, il y avait vraiment beaucoup de vin, et il commençait à se sentir sérieusement en dehors ce qui se passait. C'est pour ça que lorsque la conversation commença à s'orienter vers les assurances et systèmes de santé destinés aux enfants, House eut beaucoup de mal à résister à la tentation de lâcher la petite bombe qu'il avait en tête, et au final il décida qu'elle valait les ennuis dans lesquels il allait se mettre.

"Oui vous savez les clauses des contrats pour l'adoption sont de plus en plus vastes. Quand le premier bébé s'est avéré être un crack-bébé, Cuddy a préféré le rendre à la mère. Elle ne voulait pas être liée de près ou de loin à une droguée. Quant à celle là ... Je ne serais pas surpris qu'elle cherche à s'en débarrasser dès qu'on lui aura diagnostiqué une condition médicale plus sérieuse qu'un rhume"

Il avait délibérément adopté un ton de conversation mondaine, Cuddy n'avait donc pas toute suite relevé ce qu'il avait dit. Sa voisine, cependant s'était révélée une bavarde accomplie, se penchant à l'oreille de la directrice de l'hôpital pour lui faire savoir ce que l'homme à la barbe de trois jours venait de dire. House observa le visage de celle-ci s'empourprer alors qu'à son tour elle chuchotait quelques mots de dénégation à l'attention de ses plus proches voisins, ceci avant de jeter un regard meurtrier dans sa direction. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle était belle quand elle était en colère, même quand les règles de la bienséance lui interdisait d'exprimer son exaspération. Ce faisant il se servit un énième verre du Château Margaux 2000 qui faisait son bonheur depuis le début de la soirée. Il ne remarqua même pas le regard réprobateur de Wilson.

Après cela, la tablée devint un peu moins claire dans son esprit, et il ne put s'empêcher de faire les quelques réflexions que son cerveau embrumé se remémorait. Quelque chose à propos d'une des infirmières présentes n'étant là que pour obtenir une promotion, et un commentaire bien senti insinuant que Wilson n'était venu que pour pouvoir se rapprocher des jupes de la maîtresse de maison et plus précisément de ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Il avait vu les regards se poser sur lui, quelques larmes perler aux coins des yeux de Cuddy et senti la main de Wilson se refermer sur son poignet dans un geste dont le sens caché n'était un mystère pour personne. "C'en était assez !". Mais visiblement l'éthanol qui courait dans ses veines n'en avait pas fini. Alors que la toute nouvelle grand-mère faisait une timide tentative pour recentrer l'attention sur le bébé en demandant à tout le monde de fermer un instant les yeux et de s'imaginer ce petit être, vingt ans plus tard, prête à affronter la vie avec ses désirs et ses rêves bien à elle, House lança un sarcastique :

"Oh vu l'endroit où elle a vu le jour, ça n'est bien difficile de s'imaginer où elle sera dans vingt ans. Probablement dans un squat du même genre, quelques seringues dans son sac offrant une très mauvaise fellation pour un peu de poudre brune ..."

Cette fois-ci les larmes qu'il avait cru voir dans les yeux de Cuddy, quelques minutes auparavant, avaient bel et bien disparu et elle semblait être en proie à une rage incontrôlable. Elle se dirigea vers lui, le saisit par le bras et le traîna hors de la salle à manger, lui laissant juste le temps d'attraper sa cane au passage. Une fois parvenus dans l'entrée, elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, toujours fermement agrippée à ses poignets.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez vous ?

- Rien du tout."

La réponse ne lui avait pas suffit, et elle avait continué à le maintenir fermement, tentant de communiquer par ce contact physique tout le ressentiment qu'elle ne parvenait pas à exprimer par la parole. Dans n'importe quelle autre situation, cela aurait pu être incroyablement sexy, pensait-il. La façon dont elle le retenait ne lui laissant virtuellement aucune issue, la colère irradiant littéralement de tout son corps. Et le Bordeaux qu'il avait siroté comme de la limonade tout au long de la soirée finit d'accomplir son œuvre lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle emprisonnant ses lèvres entre les siennes. Cuddy cependant ne partageait pas cet état d'esprit puisqu'elle se dégagea furieusement avant de lui lancer :

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire ?"

House avait reculé lui aussi, saisi son casque et sa veste et se dirigeait vers la porte.

"Je vais rejoindre une dizaine de jeunes demoiselles venues spécialement de Los Angeles pour moi !

- House ! Vous êtes fou. Vous n'allez pas rentrer chez vous comme ça. Il pleut des cordes et vous êtes complètement saoul. Vous n'arriverez pas chez vous entier."

Il avait ouvert la porte, démarré sa moto, et sans se retourner il lui répondit :

"Vous avez sans doute raison, je suis peut être fou ..."

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans le vrombissement du moteur et les trombes d'eaux qui tombaient du ciel.

**TBC ?**


End file.
